


Stains

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Penny for your thoughts, Sucidal idelations, poem, sucidal, sucidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: Stains can be hard to get rid of.





	Stains

There are stains on everything.   
Everything of what I can remember is stained with you.   
Who am I, I keep crying, calling out to something, trying to create something. It's ruined. It is stained.  
I forget that I am suppose to be happy. Who am I?  
I keep forgetting. I forget to do simple tasks.  
I forgot who I used to be. I'm stained. Why can't it wash away. These awful stains.  
I sit there, it's different, I feel better. I begin to realize the stain, and I'm consumed with cleaning it. The stain begins to smear.   
I use different cleaning methods, I try asking for help, the stain is still there.   
The stain always seems bigger when I try to get rid of it.  
Why does it seem like the stain is me, I feel like I am the stain.  
Why can't I get rid of the stain, why can't I get rid of me.   
I finally use my last cleaning method. A method that didn't work in small doses.   
I pour the solution all over the stain, there seems to be no stain now.  
There is no me now.  
Is it better?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.♡


End file.
